


Memórias

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você pode me contar alguma coisa sobre os seus pais quando você era criança?”





	Memórias

“Você pode me contar alguma coisa sobre os seus pais quando você era criança?” Watanuki pergunta.

Tsubasa estava sentindo que Watanuki queria perguntar alguma coisa desde que ele havia chegado na loja algumas horas atrás, mas ele não estava esperando isso, ele provavelmente deve ter demonstrado essa surpresa em seu rosto porque logo Watanuki continuou :

“Eu tenho algumas memórias dessa época mas eu não tenho certeza do que é real e o que é falso”

“O quê você se lembra ?”

“Coisas pequenas, estar doente na cama e eles colocando a mão na minha testa pra checar a minha temperatura, ela lendo para mim e fazendo muitas de vozes engraçadas, dele me ensinando a cozinhar, deles me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome, mas isso deve ser falso”

“Eu tenho algumas memórias assim, mas o nome-”

“Eu te disse eu já sei que é falso”

“Eu acho que você está errado”

“O que ?”

“Eu me lembro deles me dizendo que eu teria um irmão chamado Kimihiro. Suas outras memórias dessa época podem ser as minhas, mas eles te chamavam pelo seu primeiro nome e eles podem não ter tido a oportunidade de passar tanto tempo na sua presença mas os  _nossos_  pais amavam você”

“Obrigada por dizer isso, mas eu ainda gostaria de ouvir mais coisas que você se lembra sobre eles”

“E adoraria te contar...”


End file.
